Inuyasha Finds Love: sequel to Kagome's True Love
by Nikki Lady of the Western Lands
Summary: this is the sequel to my first story "Kagome's true love". Inuyasha is alone and upset, how far will Kagome go to see him happy. Will she jepardize her own relationship?
1. Unhappy and Alone

Nikki: Hi all and welcome back.

Sesshomaru: everyone can talk whether your in the story or not

Nikki:** this story is set years after my previous story. The jewel is complete. Kikyou has died. Kouga has married Ayame. Naomi is a teenager and just as pretty as her mother. This is neither a sequel nor a epilogue. This is more of a sequ-logue.**

Inuyasha: what so do I end up all upset at the end

Nikki: hmm I don't know lets see what the title is… well, lookie here… the title seems to be "Inuyasha Finds love"

Kikyou : wait I just realized something ….. I'm not in this story

Nikki: well Sherlock how'd you figure that out

Kouga: WAIT WHAT THE HELL IS A SEQU-LOGUE. Am I the only one who noticed she said sequ-logue.

all: I noticed

Nikki: well see I didn't want to just post a short epilogue. But I also didn't want to have to a long story for a sequel.

all: oh

Nikki: well I should probably start the chappie now

* * *

Chapter One: Unhappy and Alone.

Inuyasha had long since moved in the castle with Sesshomaru and Kagome. He had watch Naomi grow and turn in to a beauty that almost rivaled that of her mother. They had destroyed Naraku many years ago. And Kikyou perished in the battle.

Inuyasha sat in a tree watching the sun rise. And all he could think was that is was another day. And for each day he went on alone a small piece of him died.

Kagome woke up. She could sense great pain. She went out on the deck adjoined to her and Sesshomaru's room. She sat on the rail and watched her long time friend suffer as his heart slowly crushed into smaller and smaller pieces.

Sesshomaru woke realizing that his mate was no longer by his side. He walked up beside her.

"what's wrong love?" he quietly asked.

She didn't answer. She just nodded her head in the direction of Inuyasha.

"can we do something Sesshomaru. He's suffered so much pain."

"Kagome I'm not sure what we could do." he replied.

"Sesshomaru I'll be back no later than tomorrow I have to visit a friend of mine." Kagome said.

Kagome changed from her night gown to a light blue kimono. Then she spread her wings and flew off.

* * *

After about an hour she landed on a mountain.

"Ayame are you here?"

She came rushing out. "Kagome!"

"Hey Ayame."

"Kagome this is a surprise, I wasn't expecting you."

"yeah I know but I need a favor"

"ok "

"Ayame do you know any demons or half demons that you think would like Inuyasha?"

"I know a half demon but she has some trust issues, lucky for you she's heard of Inuyasha. She also wants to meet him."

"but Inuyasha is stubborn." Kagome said "he wont just go on a blind date."

"then what should we do?" Ayame asked.

"I think I have an idea"

* * *

AN: Sorry it was so short but this was the introduction to my sequ-logue. Chapters to come **WILL BE LONGER**

C- ya

Read and review


	2. Ayeka

Nikki: well I'm back

Sesshomaru: that was fast

Nikki: yep

Nikki: now to do something that I have never done: answer all my reviews that I have gotten UP TO THIS POINT .and by 'this point' I mean as I'm typing I am reading them. So on to the reviews:

* * *

RESPONSE TO REVIEWS:

Little Prayer: DID YOU READ MY OTHER STORY BEFORE THIS ONE? WAIT LET ME ANSWER THAT… NO YOU PROBABLY DIDN'T. AND NO THE PERSON I PUT INUYASHA WITH WILL NOT BE ME IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM. BUT HOWEVER SHE WILL BE OC (oops sorry, I really am I just realized that I had the caps on) she wont even have the slightest thing in common with me or any of my friends or anyone I know for that matter. I wouldn't want to be with Inuyasha if I had the choice between him or Sess I'd choose Sess. Inuyasha and Kagome aren't always together. He constantly runs off to be with a pot of clay and in real life Kagome would leave him. Plus these are my Fics and I don't really plan on writing even one where it is Inu-Kag…I might but I don't really plan on it.

V.X.O.: thanks hope you like it as it continues

Inu-Shinta: thank you for staying open minded when it comes to my pairing choices.

punkXgirl: just click my name and choose my other story

END OF REVIEWS!

* * *

Sesshomaru: I proud of you

Nikki: really? Why?

Sesshomaru: you weren't COMPLETELY rude to the reviewers

Nikki: hmm I'll take that as a complement

Spike: hey!

Nikki: huh? Spike I think your in the wrong place.

Sesshomaru: who is he?

Spike: wrong place? What do you expect me to live in your basement till I so bored I stake myself?

Nikki: why'd you come up anyways…did I forget to bring you blood again?

Spike: well see umm…..

Angel: Nikki why are you letting him hide in your basement?

Nikki: oh umm well see….. I'llExplainLater

_pushes them both down stairs and locks door to basement_

Sesshomaru: who were those people?

Nikki: ummm

Sesshomaru: who were they?

Nikki: well

Sesshomaru: I'm waiting…

Nikki: ….

_Hears banging on the door_

Sesshomaru: seriously who were they?

Nikki: umm… lets start the Fic.

**Chapter 2: Ayeka

* * *

**

PREVIOUS CHAPTER:

"but Inuyasha is stubborn." Kagome said "he wont just go on a blind date."

"then what should we do?" Ayame asked.

"I think I have an idea"

* * *

THIS CHAPTER:

"Kagome wait here I'll go get her" Ayame sped of and returned shortly after with Ayeka.

They discussed intricate plans and reactions. They had to be sure that Inuyasha would meet and accept Ayeka.

After a little while Kouga returned to his den to come upon the three girls.

Kagome soon figured out a way that Kouga could fit in their plan. So the sat for hours planning. They knew that if they weren't careful Inuyasha would figure out that they had set it up.

Satisfied with what they had planed Kagome left saying that Sesshomaru was probably getting worried about her.

_The next day_

Inuyasha was sitting on the branch of a large tree in the forest of the western lands. He'd been there all day and was about to head inside because he could smell the cooks making dinner. Then he heard a scream coming from the woods and ran to see who it had come from.

He found a girl hunched over on the ground and crying.

"who are you?" he asked cautiously

She looked up and said " I'm Ayeka"

Inuyasha could tell right away that Ayeka was a half demon.. He could tell by her scent that she was half human and half wolf.

"what happened"

Ayeka responded quietly "I was trying to find someplace to stay. I smelled wolfs and they let me follow them. The wolfs were that of prince Kouga. I asked him if I could stay but he commanded that the wolfs chase me away. He said he would not permit filthy half demons to live with him. I ran form the wolves but I fell and I think I've sprained my ankle."

"Have you tried to walk?" he asked. Inuyasha felt kind of bad for her knowing how it felt to be pushed away by other demons.

"yes but I was unable to walk" she said

"here I'll help you. You may stay at my brother's home his mate is a miko and can help you."

"well I have told you my name but have yet to know yours" she said as he helped her onto his backs.

"oh I'm Inuyasha" he said then sped of in the direction of the castle.

Once they arrived Inuyasha set Ayeka on a couch and ran to get Kagome.

"Kagome I found a girl in the woods her name is Ayeka. She is hurt do you think you could help her" Inuyasha asked.

"of course you know I'm always up to help someone."

By the time they returned to Ayeka, Sesshomaru had found her.

"I should have known that if I let you here you'd bring more" Sesshomaru said.

"she's hurt Sesshomaru and will as long as she wants. She can live her if she wants" kagome said as calmly as she could. They went to a separate room to argue.

Inuyasha was shocked he'd never seen them fight before. He spent the time they were gone talking to Ayeka convincing her that it wasn't her fault that they were fighting.

When Sesshomaru and Kagome came back he apologized and said she was welcome to stay as long as she liked.

Kagome then 'healed' her 'sprained' ankle.

"now what to do about Kouga" Inuyasha asked himself out loud.

"huh?" Kagome asked pretending not to know what was happening

"it his fault she was hurt and I'll make sure it doesn't happen again"

Without any more words passed Inuyasha sped of in the direction of kouga's den.

* * *

Nikki: well that's all for now more chapters to come the more reviews the longer the chapters will be. 


	3. The Fight

Nikki: yep I'm back

Sesshomaru: hi

Nikki: what's up negative nellie

Sesshomaru: you never told me who that Spike character was so I looked on your computer….

Nikki: ….um my computer?

Sesshomaru: yes. And photos of him were all over your desktop. And your screen name on that contraption was SpikeLover followed by many numbers. Please explain this. Another name appeared quite often. Hmm I believe it was James Marsters. The pictures of him looked very similar to the pictures of this Spike character.

Nikki: uhh… well… see… I umm… can I explain later?

Sesshomaru: believe me you will explain

Nikki: but right now I think I shall start the story.

_: yells come from basement :_

Nikki: ummm _:walks to door, opens it:_ are you ok?

Spike: no you stupid git, you forgot my blood again…I'll waste away down here

Nikki: oops :quickly gets pigs blood from fridge and warms it up.:hands blood to Spike: sorry

Sesshomaru: you realize that, that raises more questions.

Nikki: god not this again, come on Sesshomaru he's just Spike

Spike: thanks luv, make me feel important

Nikki: I'm starting the Fic now!

* * *

Chapter 3: Kouga

* * *

PREVIOUS CHAPTER: 

"now what to do about Kouga" Inuyasha asked himself out loud.

"huh?" Kagome asked pretending not to know what was happening

"it his fault she was hurt and I'll make sure it doesn't happen again"

Without any more words passed Inuyasha sped of in the direction of Kouga's den.

* * *

THIS CHAPTER: 

Kouga and Ayame sat in their den as Inuyasha came barging in.

He grabbed Kouga's neck and held him to the wall.

"what's this all about" Kouga gagged out.

"so your openly discriminating against half demons now? that's a step down for you…well not a big step but still a step down but still a step." Inuyasha seethed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kouga gagged again.

"for Kami's sake! Inuyasha put Kouga down right this instant." Ayame cried, worried for her husbands safety.

Inuyasha slowly released his neck. Kouga fell to the ground, gasping to regain breath.

"half wolf demon named Ayeka, is hurt and staying at Kagome's" he said

"so what. Kagome always harbors the injured, what does this have to do with you attacking my mate?" Ayame asked as she rushed to her mate's side.

"he sent her away, and ordered her to be attacked by the wolves" Inuyasha said.

"its true I did do that, but did she tell you why?" Kouga asked.

There was silence as Inuyasha thought.

"I guess not, well we caught her stealing from the food reserves. I was just going to punish but then it was brought to my attention that she didn't belong to our tribe. The council of elders made the decision I just gave the order." Kouga explained.

"oh" Inuyasha realized that it wasn't actually all Kouga's fault. But he was Inuyasha so he wouldn't admit he was wrong r sorry and sped off to head back toward the western lands to talk to Ayeka.

Upon arriving he heard something that never happens. Sesshomaru and Kagome were in their chambers and you could hear them fighting from where he stood outside.

"I knew this would happen when we invited him to live us"

"it's not his fault and you know it"

"and you know that we don't need anymore half-breeds living in our castle"

"Sesshomaru why are being like this?"

"No Kagome, why are **YOU** being like this"

"She's hurt and **WILL** stay here as long as she pleases"

"but you healed her"

"she's Inuyasha's guest…its not fair of us to kick her out"

"but Kagome…."

"no Sesshomaru…..I love you but I think I'll stay with Kouga and Ayame for a while."

Inuyasha saw Kagome walk out onto their balcony and fly off.

Sesshomaru was about to go after her when he heard sobs from outside the door. He opened the door and saw that Naomi had been listening to their argument.

"Dad why did you make her leave, you know mom she always wants to help others"

"Naomi I…"

"save it dad. I don't want excuses"

Naomi ran to her room and locked the door.

Inuyasha went to check on Ayeka, he knew she'd probably heard the argument as well. He walked in to find her sitting on the couch.

"Maybe I should leave"

"No Ayeka, Sesshomaru will cool off and every thing will be better"

* * *

**_With Kagome At Kouga and Ayame's Den_**

Kagome sat crying after telling them what had happened.

"Kagome it'll all be alright…you can stay here tonight and tomorrow will be better" Ayame said.

"I hope your right"….

Nikki well that's all for now, I'm now writing two stories at once so it's a little harder.

Sesshomaru: well are you ever gonna explain about that Spike guy.

Nikki: hmmm no I really don't think I will

Nikki: please review

Push the button Push the button :-D


	4. Authors note

**IMPORTANT!** there is a reason that there was a two year pause between my work... I have just recently been able to continue... because believe or not...I have a life... and it completely fell apart when my best friend killed himself... ok??? I just couldn't write... I didn't have the time and I just wasn't stable enough... I mean everything reminded me of him... but I'm trying to pull myself together just for my reviewers... I am currently working on three stories:

**The truth behind everyone's lives**... that one's next chapter is almost finished... I have it saved on my old computer which I am hooking back up tonight so that I can update that story... hopefully tomorrow

**Inuyasha Finds Love: Sequel to Kagome's True love**... I'm working on that now...

**Dreams of the Sweet Forbidden**... will be updated after the other two ok?

I'm going to take this chance to respond to my reviewers...

**Smilin.sister**... you've reviewed three out of four of my stories and just let me say... I was never planning on a two year gap... ok?...I just broke down... I'm a person...a human being... and I lost someone very close to me... and please do-tell why I don't get many reviews... indulge me... and about me updating "too often" I don't post a chapter unless I have spent more than six hours working on it and I have reviewed it many many times... and I am a very busy girl... I'm almost never home... so I thought I should update when ever I had the time instead of putting it off...

**Purefire16**... I am... sorry for the wait... it will just be a couple days all three of me stories will be updated at least once before this weekend is over...

**Demonic Angelz**... Thank you very much

**the darker side of perfect (anon.)**... thanks... its always nice to know that I'm not hated  
yeah I know I spelled Tenshi wrong... I wrote those stories while I was still very stupid and in middle school... thanks for pointing it out though... I like to be as accurate as possible...

**Angela (anon.)**... well back when I wrote the story I had an obsession with bottons... I'm OCD... I have to push any button...and every button that I see... I apologize... I got carried away...

**Fluffy4ever**... thanks so much for your reviews...and I'll make the chapters as long as I can... sometimes if its been a while and I can scarcely update I'll settle for slightly shorter chapters that can be written in less time... that'll probably happen for a while in March because I'm in my school's musical.. But after March it will go back to normal...

**Kc and camille (anon.)** Thanks... it means a lot when people like my stories...

**Jessica Broward**... yeah..don't we all... it seems I can't find any nice guys... I hope you find one that makes you happy

That's all the recent reviewers for all my stories..

**I'D LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS BEE PATIENT WITH ME... WHEN I STARTED MY TWO OLDER STORIES I NEVER EXPECTED ANYTHING TO INTERRUPT THEM... I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE...**

_Random fact... I have seen every episode of Inuyasha and all the movies, and I've read the manga... something came up a while back where someone decided that my stories weren't realistic... and I tried to explain that Inuyasha itself isn't realistic... but whatever..._

**To my reviewers old and new:**

**I think about everything you guys say, the good and the bad... so thank you for eveything...**


End file.
